Eldest Twenty Six
Chapters Teirm, Jeod Longshakes Summary Two short chapters tonight. They probably could have been condensed into one chapter, but there's some exhaustive description that could have been summed up as, "So people didn't connect them with Narda and they entered from the south instead of the east." This sums up five paragraphs of Roran's thought process and description of the route they took. Roran apparently think that hesitation means a lack of will to act. "He knew that he possessed the will to act when others hesitated, like the time he slew the guards." The people hesitated because they were probably trying to come up with a non-lethal and nonviolent solution to their problem, as opposed to the rather violent solution that Roran came up with. As they enter Teirm, Roran's eyes are caught by a really big ship. I have the feeling the ship will be mentioned later as it's a very well-described ship. They enter Teirm and in a brilliant move, Roran has Mandel, the boy he's supposed to be keeping an eye on and making sure that he doesn't get into any trouble, enter the city behind the main group. So that way, if he does something stupid, Roran won't be able to help him out. And he's not in any position to watch what the boy does. Fortunately nothing happens and they go looking for a hostel. They don't find the YMCA, but instead a tavern called the Green Chestnut, that apparently also had rooms... or at least beds. Gertrude and Mandel go off looking for Angela the herbalist, while Roran and the others go looking for supplies and a boat. As they figure out how to get supplies it's mentioned that Roran suggested they could raid for their food. However, Roran knew that such an act would mean they had become as monstrous as those he hated. He had no stomach for it. It was one thing to fight and kill those who served Galbatorix- or even to steal Clovis's barges since Clovis had other means of supporting himself - but it was quite another to take provisions from innocent farmers who struggled to survive as much as the villagers had in Palancar Valley. That would be murder. (page 485) Isn't that a fantastic piece of rationalization? It was okay for him to kill those guards, who were just doing their jobs to earn money to support their families, in cold blood (remember he struck first) because they work for the King who is evil, which must mean they're evil too. And Clovis, well yes, those barges are his lively hood, but he can fish and thus make a living that way. So it would be okay to steal from him. But the farmers? Nope, taking from them would be murder. This is, of course, okay because Roran is the hero and the Future King so anything he does is right and how he does it is right, and what he thinks is right, never mind the other guy's point of view. So they go looking for a ship and they ask a baker if he knows anything. Which is exactly what I would do if I were looking for a ship, as opposed to... I don't know, maybe going down to the docks and talking to the people that would actually work on ships? In an amazing twist of coincidence they run into a sailor who knows something about ships while at the bakers. How do we know he's a sailor? Because he talks like a pirate. "Pardon me for overhearing your parley with the young master, but if it's ships and stuff you be after and at a fair price, then I should guess you'd want to attend the auction" (page 485). I can hear Captain Barbosa saying that line of dialog. They learn from the pirate that Jeod is selling his belongings because his investors have forced him to declare bankruptcy. If we remember from the last book, Jeod was Brom's friend. Roran and the group decide to go and visit Jeod before the auction to see if they can get a good deal. Apparently even though Jeod is bankrupt, he can still afford a butler. In any case, Jeod agrees to meet with them. They talk about what supplies they're going to need. And Jeod tells them that he can't be of any help because he's, you know, bankrupt and doesn't own anything. (But still can afford a butler). He tells Roran where he can get his supplies. They decide to go after a bit, when all of a sudden Jeod recognizes Roran. Cliffhanger Oh NOES! Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Eldest